The Deathclaw
by DeanG642
Summary: John goes back to super duper mart to check on his stuff.....But regrets it. Please read and review, this is my first story, so please do criticize.


Chapter 1:

As John walked across the wasteland, he thought he would stop into super duper mart, and see if his emergency supplies were there. There had been increased raider activity in the area ever since they discovered the bodies of the raiders that had originally occupied the mart.

When he walked inside, the area looked empty. But as he continued deeper into the mart, he started to hear a very strange grunting noise. He checked each aisle carefully as he walked, looking left and right, and also taking quick glances at the man made walkways on the top of each shelf. As he approached what he made his man made bedroom, John started to hear the noise again. It sounded incredibly familiar. But he couldnt place it.

The sound got louder and louder. Then, he heard human voices. But they were muffled. It was clear whoever was talking was wearing a full face helmet. And only two groups of people wear helmets: Enclave and Brotherhood of Steel.

Thats when the noise made sense. And thats when he wished it hadnt. The people talking were clearly enclave. Because only enclave travel with creatures. And it was that moment that he realised what the creature was. He had heard that grunting before. When he was investigating that caravan, and had been attacked by them. The scariest creatures in the wasteland.

John turned on his heel and slowly and quietly made his way towards the door. If it heard him, he was dead.

But as he made to the door, he heard the muffled voices say "Lets go, theres no one here". And he heard large footsteps making its way towards the door. It stopped and raised what appeared to be its snout into the air. John immediately held his breathe. It, the terrifying creature of all peoples nightmare, knew he was there. The device on its head stopped it from attacking the enclave. If this thing had seen the enclave in the wild, while it wasnt wearing the device, the thick enclave armor wouldnt have done shit to protect them from its Enormous claws.

John backed up against the wall, and slowly drew a large knife from his belt, careful not to make a sound. He flanked the enclave, trying to get as far away from them as possible. But the mart was small. Everytime he moved, the Deathclaw would move its head in his direction. John quickly realised he was beside his emergency supply stash, which contained 3 bottle-cap mines. "These might work" he said to himself. But Deathclaws could take an enourmous amount of damage. And so could enclave armor. But John was always a step ahead. He didnt want to kill, or even hurt the Enclave and Deathclaw. He wanted to damage the device on its head.

He carefully went around the left of the enemies. The Deathclaw was still, but was turning its head frantically. The Enclave had their guns cocked. They knew something was wrong. John used the shadows to move, and laid down the three mines in a circular pattern, mere feet away from the Deathclaw. He also tied a large rope between two shelves. He stood backwards just behind the rope, and raised his gun into the air.

He fired the gun, and quickly dived backwards to aviod Enclave fire. But there was no shooting. Instead, they barked something at the Deathclaw, who sprinted full speed at John. But it hit the rope and tripped. It fell, hitting its face off the mines below it.

The explosions shook the building. A large pillar fell, killing one of the two Enclave. The Deathclaw stood up, without a scratch. They were incredibly powerful beings. But the device had been destroyed. John quickly turned on his Stealth-Boy and crept into the shadows. The Deathclaw turned, and sprinted at the Enclave soldier. But the Deathclaw didnt get far. The mines had clearly done much more damage than expected, because just as the Deathclaws ripped off the mans helmet, the man shot it multiple times. The Deathclaw fell to the floor with a loud "Thud".

The man bent to pick up his helmet, and John took his chance. He raised his gun, and shot the man between the eyes.

He placed the items back in his stash, and thought to himself: "I really need a key".


End file.
